Feitana's Day
by Ria D'Arcy
Summary: Working in a popular coffee shop Feitana was supposed to have the day off, however her luck was against her as she got called in for the morning shift. Fem!Feitan One-shot.


***Cover picture was drawn by TSM (Top Secret Magician). Thanks so much ^^**

* * *

_A/N: Mini one-shot using 'Feitana' (aka FemFeitan *snickers*) who appears briefly in the crack fic **Fixing the Mistake**. I thought about adding it there as a second chapter but I decided to post it alone, though eventually all my one shots are just going to be lumped into one single post since I'm starting to think I write too many of them anyways..._

_Feitan: *glares*_

_A/N: Shutting up now._

* * *

Growling under her breath, a typical teen with blue-black hair straightened to her shoulders and with her bangs forever flopping into her gold eyes, Feitana stomped into the break room of her workplace. She flung open the door of her locker to shove her leather jacket inside but held off from kicking it shut, again. Her boss had warned her that if she ever did it again (regardless if she dented the already dented metal or not) she would be fired. And as much as the teen loathed this job, she needed the money.

Shoving the locker shut Feitana snatched an off-white apron from the communal peg to tie around her waist as she made her way to the kitchen. Since it was still early there weren't any customers but the morning rush would be happening at any moment and before that Feitana needed her own shot of espresso. Mornings were not her thing, _ever_.

Feitana covered her mouth with the back of her hand as she yawned and poured herself a fresh cup of black coffee. Bringing the white ceramic mug to her nose, intent on inhaling the near-heavenly fragrance, Feitana snarled and opened her eyes to glare daggers at her boss who had snatched it from her hands.

The pink haired woman in her late twenties ignored the glare as though it was nothing and sipped at the black liquid; her attention focused on the bundle of sheets in her other hand.

"You're doing inventory tonight Feitana," was all Machi said as she strolled out of the room, her eyes never once lifting for the black printed words.

Muttering some of the most colorful curses she could think of on the fly (which for Feitana was a hobby so they turned out _quite_ colorful indeed) the teenager snatched up another mug and filled it only half full. The coffee burned her tongue and the back of her throat on its way down but it was all she had time for as the bell above the customer entrance chimed without ending and her work day began.

Mornings were _so_ not her thing, and never would so long as she maintained her current level of sanity.

* * *

_Finally!_ Feitana wanted to cry happily and jump up and down as the final customer of the typical morning rush thanked her for her service and left, the steaming cup of coffee in his hands held carefully as he opened the door. It had been worse than usual today since Feitana had been the only one working cash. Machi had been too busy in her office and she couldn't pull one of the guys from the kitchen since every customer seemed to want something to eat as well as drink. Seriously, what was wrong with people in the morning? Give her a cup of coffee and don't even mention solid food until noon.

Pressing her back against the counter, Feitana let her back slid below the counter top and rested her throbbing head between her knees. Unfortunately her morning didn't seem over yet as the bell chimed and Feitana groaned.

"- morning rush has left and no one else shows up until nearly two." Feitana knew the voice. It was probably the only voice the teen never minded hearing. Forcing her legs to stand again, she came around the counter in time to catch the rest of what Killua was saying, "They also have this heavenly chocolate parfait and triple chocolate shocker cake."

Feitana saw the silver haired regular sitting in one of the two comfy armless leather chairs they placed in front of the fireplace, and the other was taken by a blonde boy also in jeans that seemed to be a year or so older then the two of them.

"Hello Killua-kun," Feitana greeted since the two didn't seem to realize she was there. Typical, she usually was one to blend into the background and she was perfectly okay with that. The blonde turned his head to look at her more fully. _He's probably wondering either about the bandana or the boots_, Feitana thought as the blonde's eyes trailed her from head to toe. Even in uniform Feitana made it her own style; wearing a black bandana around her neck with a white skull print and motorcycle boots, since she drove a motorcycle every chance she could during the warm months.

"Hey Feitana," Killua easily responded, leaning back more comfortably in the chair with his typical smile, "I didn't know you were working today."

"I got called in," was the muttered reply as her hands were shoved into her apron pockets, refusing to turn them into fists and punch something. Yet another warning from her boss, if Feitana broke anything (else) she was fired. "Do you want the usual? And what can I get for your friend?"

Killua nodded as his friend ordered a simple earl grey tea. Strolling quickly to the kitchen Feitana snatched up the first of two pieces of triple chocolate shocker cake set aside for the silver teen. And that wasn't all there was going to be to this "usual" order…

* * *

"Here Killua," Feitana placed the second piece of cake into Killua's hands and took back the empty plate.

"Perfect timing as always." Killua exclaimed and eagerly dug into the second piece as his friend started looking a little green around the gills and his hair kinda stood on end. Feitana ducked her chin to hide her smirk as she walked away from the two customers. If he was already feeling sick, what would he look like when she started bringing out the rest of Killua's usual? The kid came in at least twice a week to eat an ungodly amount of chocolate and sugar and yet he never seemed to gain a pound. Whatever workout routine the kid was on, if he started selling it women and girls would never get enough of him.

* * *

Not long after Feitana had brought out the final portion of Killua's order - the chocolate parfait after two orders of triple chocolate shocker cake, three chocolate frosted brownies, and a regular hot chocolate - she watched as he waved to her and the only two customers at the moment left, leaving her in peace.

It was as she finished wiping down the table Killua had gotten coated in chocolate crumbs (as per usual) that her boss walked out of her office. Looking up at the pink haired woman Feitana was confused as Machi seemed… irritated?

The woman was pacing, _pacing_! When her boss paced nothing good ever followed.

Tucking a small portion of bangs behind her ears Feitana straightened and placed her hands to her hips. She wasn't about to ask what was wrong… nope, not happening…

"Machi-san?" Feitana called out and grabbed the woman's hostile and undivided attention.

"What?"

"Can you handle cash while I start on the inventory?"

Growling under her breath Machi stalked off back to her office and slammed the door. Good thing they didn't have any customers at the moment… Nobunaga, one of their dishwashers, stuck his head out of the kitchen and turned to Feitana.

"What's with the boss-lady?"

"You gonna be the stupid one and ask her?"

Nobunaga shook his head and ducked back to do his job, leaving Feitana to sigh and return to hers. Oh goody, she still had inventory duty to look forward to after this too…


End file.
